Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken TV series
Dit is een lijst van compleet bekeken TV series. Notitie: Miniseries staan bij zowel Amerikaanse series als Nederlandse series. Series waar ik al ver ben Amerikaanse TV series *'Castle' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Game of Thrones' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Haven' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Hawaii Five-O' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Homeland' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'House of Cards' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Longmire' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Once Upon a Time' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'NCIS: Los Angeles' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'Person of Interest' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'The Walking Dead' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'True Detective' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) Nederlandse TV series *'All Stars' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Dokter Tinus' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Heer en Meester' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Flikken Maastricht' (tot seizoen 9 gezien) *'Penoza' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Smeris' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) BBC TV series *'Death in Paradise' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Sherlock' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) Opkomende series (nog niet gezien) Van mezelf *'Dracula' *'Dracula: The Animated Series' *'Fleming: The Man That Would Be Bond' *House *In Therapie *'Seinpost Den Haag' *The Unit Van mijn zus *'Doris' *'Hard Tegen Hard' *'Van Gogh, Een Huis Voor Vincent' Van mijn moeder *Downtown Abbey *Little House On a Prairie *McCloud's Daughters Series die klaar zijn die ik nog moet afzien (opkomende TV series) Elke TV serie die af is, wordt verwijderd uit deze lijst. Dit geld alleen voor TV series die niet doorlopen. *All Stars *Atlantis (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Breaking Bad (over de helft) *CSI: Miami *CSI: New York *Fringe *Glee (ruim over de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (momenteel mee bezig) *Revenge *Revolution (over de helft) *Rome (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *The Killing (op de helft) *The Mentalist (over de helft) *Touch (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) Amerikaanse TV series *'Alcatraz': Finished *'Almost Human': Finished *'Band of Brothers': Finished *'Breakout Kings': Finished *'Camelot': Finished *'Crossbones': Finished *'Dexter': Finished *'FlashForward': Finished *'FlashPoint': Finished *'Into The West': Finished *'Lost': Finished *'Prison Break': Finished *'Spartacus (TV series)': Finished *'Terra Nova': Finished *'The Event': Finished *'The Following': Finished *'24': Finished Miniseries *'Nightwing: The Series': Finished *'The Poseidon Adventure': Finished *'The Ten Commandments ': Finished Japanse animatie series *'Man & Whale (2007)': Finished *'Medabots': Finished *'Pokémon: The Origins': Finished *'Rain Town (2011)': Finished Nederlandse TV series *'Baantjer': Finished **'Baantjer: De Cock en de wraak zonder einde': Finished *'De Deal': Finished *'Floris': Finished *'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (serie)': Finished **'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (film)':: Finished *'Johan: Logisch Is Anders': Finished *'Lijn 32': Finished *'Oorlogswinter (VARA)': Finished *'Ramses': Finished *'Rechercheur Ria': Finished *'Van God Los': Finished BBC series *'The Adventures of Merlin': Finished Spinn-off series *'24: Conspiracy': Finished *'24: The Rookie': Finished Australische series *'Secrets and Lies': Finished Web series *'Black Archaeologist': Finished *'Flock (2011)': Finished *'Scissr: A Lesbian Web Series': Finished *'The Confession': Finished Zie ook *User:Station7/List of series I'm watching and to be seen - Kopie voor printer *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken film series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekende documentaire series